


Medicine for melancholy

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Romance, Seven is the girlfriend everyone needs, two cuties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Seven is pampering Kathryn after a long night. Kathryn is not complaining.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Medicine for melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, folks! Another random idea of mine. I hope you're gonna enjoy this little piece of J/7 fluff. :)

I wake up with a start, the smell of freshly brewed coffee invading my nostrils. Trying and failing to get up, I grunt and sink back into the mattress.

Guess last night's activities left me pretty sore after all. Then again, I'm not as young as I used to be.

A sense of melancholy threatens to wash over me at the thought which thankfully gets nipped in the bud by the warm voice of my favorite person.

„Good morning, beautiful. I figured you may have difficulty leaving bed today so I decided to prepare 'breakfast in bed' for you.“

I feel my cheeks heat up at her words and chuckle. „Your conclusions were correct, darling. Is that real coffee I smell?“

I look at her hopefully, our lips meeting for a brief kiss. Her gorgeous features are graced by a breathtaking smile. „Indeed. I ground the beans myself earlier.“

My eyes widen at her words. „You ground the beans yourself? Gods, Seven! That is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. How do I deserve you?“

Her lips meet mine again. „Because you love me, unconditionally and I love you.“


End file.
